


The Obligatory Idea/Plot bunny stash

by NarglesOnHerTongue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic, lots of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know where this is going...<br/>ch 1: Hobbit: Because F*** heredity<br/>ch 2: That Make a Wish Omake I never really got to write.<br/>ch 3: Addams take the Mafia<br/>ch 4: Average Hobbit Family<br/>ch 5: Magic council ideas and prompts interlude<br/>ch 6: The Jotun's tale<br/>ch 7: Twinfic (Sort of)<br/>ch 8: KHR flame headcannons in ATLA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because F*** heredity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and hobbits in general being descended from the villages of Naruto

Bilbo stared into the face of that dratted Wizard. It wasn't enough that he had to interrupt Bilbo's life but he had to do so with the most convenient excuse to finish the last step that would make Bilbo eligible to become Thain. Bilbo still wasn't sure what to think of that. It would ruin Bilbo's chances at secrecy but it wasn't as if there weren't rumors already...

"Furnace with wings." The hat dwarf finished his tirade about the danger of the trip and Bilbo was vaguely nonplussed. He had been front-lined against the nine-tailed demon-fox when that escaped. No F***ing mortal dragon was going to bother him at any point. He could write a damn powerful exploding tag.

 


	2. That Make a Wish Omake I never really got to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana Sawada nee Adnana Kara Black...

Tsuna had said that his birthday party would be today instead of on his birthday but Reborn couldn't figure out what the boy was waiting for. He kept watching the door and putting off festivities...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eventually, Mr. Black and Kara from the Make a Wish series, particularly Terminal Justice, have a kid of their own and their kids, bio and adopted, have kids and their third child/first born is Nana from KHR, Raven's son is Skull, possibly more but yeah. Tsuna as a reaper or substitute reaper.


	3. Addams-Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it sucks.


	4. Challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have all these Ideas and don't want to be the only person writing them. all are for adoption just to make that clear.

Bilbo watched as the wizard trotted down the walk with a frown.

"He's coming back later to bother us isn't he?" Lilbo, his unfortunate twin said as he attempted to sooth his poor nerves after that meeting.

"Probably" Bilbo pursed his lips.

"When do you think?" Lilbo shook his shoulders loose with a sigh.

"Tonight or tomorrow." Bilbo almost slammed the cupboard door as he retrieved a knife and started violently chopping at the poor carrots he had almost dropped when Lilbo had rushed into the house like...well, like a known 'Disturber of The Peace' was about actually. Bilbo was constantly amazed at his brother's complete lack of sociability when unscripted.

"I hate wizards." the put-upon hobbit stated lightly.

"It's not like you were entirely convinced of the worth of people in general before." Bilbo calmed his chopping down slightly and tossed the carrots into the slow-pot.

"Bilbo?" Lilbo seemed almost unnaturally calm now considering.

"What?" Bilbo quirked an eye at the tone which, from  any other hobbit, he would have called mischief. On Lilbo it was plotting, he never settled for anything less than all he could take people for.

"Do you thing our sisters will object to crossdressing?"

"Can you make them look legitimately male?" Bilbo started to grasp Lilbo's point.

"Yes." 

"I'll start the betting pool for when Gandalf catches on. Should we go with the adventure to keep up with it or no?"

"Dangerous wilds and a chance to screw with the wizard or socializing with relatives...You have to ask? I'm going. Gandalf proximity or no."

"Stab something dangerous for me?" Bilbo laughed and opened the door to his sisters so Lilbo could tell them the events of the day and their plan.


	5. A Council of Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Retrievals...Something is going down and the Council of magic will stand against it.
> 
> This one is just my notes... so sad

Azula changed targets and blasted at the Avatar who could not defend with his air in time...

When Teddy apparated right in the way by accident.

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada found on Zuko's ship trying to reach Zuko.

 

Yugi as Tony Stark fixes a magical problem to the shock of everyone

 

Moriarty frames John Watson and Anthea for something and John gets an inter dimensional call while they're on the run.

 

Hiccup has Jace take over watching out for the Barbaric Archipelago while he leaves

 

 

 

 


	6. Part of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotuns were once merfolk but some wanted to see the surface. However when they first met the denizens of the worlds of air, they weren't expecting them to be so fragile...

Flutterwave gently took the casket from QuickFrost the son of Winter. 

QuickFrost thanked him and gave one last warning. "When Winter heals from the tragedy she has felt the Casket will break. The surface freeze will reduce to few continents. They are marked on a map. Any friends you make above will have to be escorted lest they drown when it happens. It may be centuries, it may be millennia,  be careful."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NO CHILDREN TO BE BORN

 

The mothers cried but knew the truth. Babies born above the waves they could no longer reach died within days, spilled like a drink, barely a frosted outline to their name breaking with the slightest of movements.

 

Seacrest cried as she  lay her child in the snow of the casket room. Having a child had been a mistake clearly, The poor thing would die and wouldn't even have a name.

The next morning she returned to cry over the spill that marked one of the dead children. But the baby was alive, solidly frozen, sturdy and ready to live.

 

It was proclaimed that the 24 hours in the coldest parts of FrostSea would allow the survival of the children. Some mothers were lucky enough to give birth close to the Casket and so could leave their babes in the temple and their children were strongest of all.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Tidepool was amused by these strange beings. They grabbed each other's forearms to greet them rather than sing them something or trade a piece of art. The agreement was almost made when the person he'd been talking to reached for Tidepool's arm and he reciprocated without thinking.

Now the gift giving was mistaken for threats and the handshake for betrayal.

He hadn't known such cold temperatures could hurt them how could he?

He'd never met anyone who wasn't made of water before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jotuns don't abandon children they leave them in cold places for 24 hours to ensure survival. All frost giants are born that small but water expands as it grows and after the 24 hours are the size Aseir think of when they imagine Jotun children.
> 
> Loki was only half frozen when Odin unknowingly stole him. Being in a warmer place after that has left him sensitive and not as strong as he should be. Magic has protected him so far but the Casket is breaking. Thus the desperation of the Jotuns to have it back.


	7. I Hate the Evil Twin Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsuna has a twin, they're either evil or they're a self insert.  
> I like some OOC versions of Tsuna  
> my favorite trope in a fic is having the canon cast or a fic cast meet another fic cast.  
> Then I found this thing where Tsuna dies and is reborn in the same type of world but as his own mother
> 
> Don't know if I'm going to get hate for this.

**DET**

Tsuna wasn't expecting it.

He didn't want to die, he wanted to run away.

He had friends now, it was too soon.

He was a selfish little monster and didn't want to die without having run away properly.

He didn't even see what killed him.

His mother was going to be so sad...

* * *

 

**Fibro!Tsuna**

Tsuna was expecting it for years.

He had been warned, he was willing to die too much.

His friends would miss him, the pain had been there too long.

He had done so much for other people and only wanted the chance to do something for himself.

He saw the bullet coming.

His pain flared and he just wished he'd been selfish.

* * *

 

**Mixer!Verse**

"Congratulations Mrs. Sawada."

One child was asleep so she missed the dullness of his eyes. The other was sobbing at the sudden relief from pain.

Tsuna and Natsu, now if only they had found a way to mark them in time to remember which was which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources include:  
> Dead Eyed Tsuna by Wyrvel  
> Fibro!Tsuna from The Spoons of the Dying by esquitor (Also tumblr)  
> Reincarnation from (Almost) every self-insert ever
> 
> I HAVE PERMISSION! THIS IS GOING TO BE IT'S OWN FIC!!!


	8. Burning Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air in your lungs. Water in your blood. Earth in your bones.
> 
> Fire in your soul.
> 
> Be Free With My Dying Will...

Zuko put the tea down, too quickly but his hands had started to shake and spilling the tea would have been worse. He’d need to go to the Deathsperation district again tonight. Uncle Iroh was going to think he’d gone off stealing or sneaking around again but it couldn’t be helped. Better his uncle be disappointed in him than walk into the house and find Zuko’s unconscious or dead body.

He wanted to crawl out of his own skin. On top of being away from his Territory he was technically inside someone else’s. It wasn’t as bad now they’d been moved up to the middle ring, a Sky’s lands rather than a Cloud’s, but getting permission and flame transfusions regularly was enough to drive him up the wall anyway. Thank Every Spirit the girl Uncle had sent him on a ‘date’ with was a particularly smart lightning or that could have ended so very badly.

Of course that was when he overheard Dai Lee agents talking about the flying bison they had trapped underground. He couldn’t even pretend to himself that turning to go after it was about the avatar. A beast that so resembled a cloud held against its will and underground? No Proper Cloud would tolerate it, instinctive territorialism or no.

Sneaking in behind the avatar, tracking the distinctive harmony-familiar-bond rather than the fur, toeing past the Dai Lee as they ran to help their leader, and carefully multiplying force to fake bending the door open without getting caught. Except by Uncle. This was going to take some doing.

Air was a beautiful thing. The avatar was always a Sky but Zuko knew that most airbenders were Clouds. Probably the reason for the early Cloud-bond for this avatar. Zuko wondered about the rumors surrounding the avatar as his bison licked Zuko and flew away. They couldn’t be true, now more than ever with the current avatar being so nice.

He threw his spare Blue Spirit mask into the lake as they walked away. Uncle was happy with him, something that happened rarely between Zuko’s cloud nature and Uncles habit of speaking in metaphors that no Cloud would ever willingly tolerate. It was enough to make him forget where he’d been going before he heard the bison rumor.

Forget until they got back and the secondhand feeling of freedom he’d gotten from the bison wore off. Zuko was hit by all the effects of Territory Loss at once and flailed the ugly vase his uncle had bought the first day in the city straight to the floor with him before the pain made him gasp weakly and pass out.


End file.
